


Repeated History

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Lucina has a nightmare about Grima's haunting words and discovers that some history is okay to repeat.Tooth rotting fluff LucinaXRobin.





	Repeated History

" **The future is built upon the past...but your kind** **_will never see it_** **!** "

A scream pierced the night air, as she sat bolt upright, panting heavily.

_It was just a dream…_

She was shaking like a leaf and a sigh followed by a hacking cough caught her attention. "Lucina...is everything alright?" The croaky voice of Robin washed over her and she realised that not only was he awake but that he'd need another round of Stahl's tonic which had been helping him breathe a bit better as he was currently fighting illness and was struggling to breathe because of it- he had another round of coughing that certainly didn't help matters. The medicine had been helping Robin through the worst of his coughing fits thus far while they had to wait for a physician to arrive for a more definite diagnosis and perhaps better medicine to help him.

Of course naturally Lucina's Aunt Lissa had suggested the tonic in the first place, as she'd been unable to help with her healing stave- magic unfortunately couldn't heal sickness, only physical wounds like cuts or broken bones and not infections which unfortunately was what Robin seemed to have at present.

"I'm fine." She assured the tactician, whom she'd married in secret- though to be fair it wasn't like they could parade the fact that they were in love out in the open, as numerous Shepherds would disapprove of the relationship.

He smiled weakly before another round of coughing racked his lithe frame, he couldn't speak for a moment and Lucina knew how much he wanted to. There were things that sometimes she just _knew_ when it came to Robin.

His gentle amber eyes regarded her as he managed to get in a shaky breath, "You sure?" He croaked as Lucina got up to fetch him some of the tonic. He saw the bottle and pulled an unhappy expression akin to a child who knew something nasty was on the way, but was resigned to having to deal with it.

"I'm sure." She said smiling softly as Robin eyed the spoon with a less than pleased expression. Lissa had said a spoonful every four hours unless Robin was sleeping like he should be. Robin made the expression Lissa found funny. He really disliked the tonic, "Okay, here."

The speed at which Robin threw the tonic down his throat wasn't enough to stop him tasting it and the expression of displeasure was quick to make itself known.

In all the time she'd known him, Robin rarely disliked anything, though she was beginning to wonder if that wasn't actually true. She had to smile at the thought. At least it was helping her to forget the nightmare of her future…

Robin wrinkled his nose and gave her a half smile before exhaustion kicked back in and his eyes closed as he fell asleep. Lucina smiled softly and gently kissed Robin's forehead. As long as he would be okay, she could work on putting the nightmare behind her.

~*~

_The future is built upon the past…_

Lucina blinked as the words whispered in her mind. She had been at her desk, lost in thought as she had been writing to her father. The parchment having been blank, the quill not even close to the ink pot. What could she tell him that wouldn't cause problems between them?

The physician had arrived and suggested that it was best for Robin to rest and keep taking the tonic- he was almost better. Yet that didn't change the fact he was still coughing.

Still as Lucina wondered what to send to her father, she was for the most part sure of only one thing- that she would let him know little of where she was, just so he wouldn't have reason to worry so much about her. It was only fair after all- and she had a feeling he'd be alright with that. Knowing that she was well would in her mind at least be fair enough.

She had to smile as Robin sat curled up in their bed, eyes closed with his breathing deep and even.

He knew that Lucina frequently wrote letters to her father, if only to reassure Chrom that she was well. Though Robin didn't know why she chose to do that when she could speak with Chrom herself.

Lucina read through the letter and smiled to herself. She said the same things as always, assuring that all was well. She didn't write about her dream in which Grima featured so prominently- her father didn't need to know about the old nightmare and it was completely pointless to worry him over what was a silly dream with no real meaning…

Lucina looked over at Robin again with a warm smile. She would have some news to share with him later, news that she felt her father didn't need to know about just yet as she hadn't told him she was married. She was well aware that it could be cause for problems later on, but with the way things were…

She was sure that they would understand, after all it wasn't like her parents had made it clear that _they'd_ married until after the war came to an end.

She had to chuckle at the irony of the situation.

Her father had a very clandestine wedding with her mother and they had kept their relationship secret for quite some time. In fact almost no one actually knew about the relationship between Lucina's parents until the day the Council had pressed Chrom to take a wife and he shot back with the statement that he'd already married her mother to the shock of all who were present for that meeting except Maribelle herself, so perhaps, Lucina realised, history was repeating itself. She looked over Robin again and smiled, brushing his hair off his face. He wasn't feverish, and his breathing was calm, deep and even. She chuckled softly. She supposed that this was one history that could be allowed to repeat itself.


End file.
